


If It Weren't For You

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [58]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:I Luv "You're Crazy but I Love You Anyway" So much!!!! Guess I just hv a soft spot of Ian spoiling the shit out of Mickey. I hv an idea with mickey working his ass off to financially support Ian's start-up business, years later when said business soars and Ian becomes a billionaire he just wants to pamper Mickey for the rest of their life. Ian's happy when Mickey finally gets comfortable with that and only happier when Lip says Mickey acts like a spoiled kept boy (of coz with his baby face haha)





	If It Weren't For You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all, Major major major major major MAJOR thanks to @The Jessi aka JessicaMommaCompton who helped out a great deal when I was so freaking stuck I kept this on hold for days. So Bless u sweeth@ for coming through. ♥♥♥♥♥  
> Ian's career and everything around it was courtesy of The Jessi so thanks girl!
> 
> Also @Carisa thanks for lending me ur ear as always. 
> 
> Enjoy guys!

_Six Years Ago_

 

 

Mickey and Ian just moved into their tiny shitty two bedroom apartment two days ago and aren’t done unpacking yet. Ian looks around their small living room littered with boxes and doesn’t know where to start. He glares at his long term boyfriend who has already wired up the TV and is sited luxuriously on their second hand couch, while Ian is getting a headache as he contemplates which boxes to work on first.

“Mickey.”

“Mmm?” his boyfriend replies from the couch with his mouth full, not bothering to spare Ian a glance. Ian picks up the box labeled ‘pillows’ and throws it at his boyfriend. “What the fuck, Ian!” the brunette shouts rubbing his abused left hand.

“A little help, maybe?” Ian glares at his boyfriend.

“We still have tomorrow.” Mickey replies.

“You said that yesterday. We gotta do this or we never will. So get your lazy ass up.”

“My lazy ass, huh?” Mickey mutes their 20 inch TV and saunters towards Ian. “You weren’t saying that last night when you were letting the neighbors know my name.”  

“Shut up.” Ian snaps even as his face and neck betray him with a deep blush. “I'm not the loud one in this relationship.”

“Oh yeah?” Mickey tongues the corner of his mouth cheekily as he reaches forward to grab Ian's dick. “You want me to prove who’s the loudest?”

Ian tries to push him away unsuccessfully. He grabs Mickey's hand that’s now massaging is crotch. “Not now baby, after we’ve unpacked.”

“That’s okay sweetheart, doesn’t take that much to rile you up.” Mickey says confidently, his voice dropping an octave and making Ian moan. “That’s it.” He whispers going for Ian's neck when the big dick in his hand starts to stir. “That’s right.”

“You are such a fucking dick.” Ian shakes his head before removing his t-shirt and tossing it somewhere. He then reaches for Mickey's strings, unties them and drops to his knees taking with him his boyfriend’s sweats.

“You love my fucking dick.”

Instead of telling him to shut up, Ian expertly takes Mickey in his mouth and makes him.

 

                   ˜”*°•.˜”*°• + •°*”˜.•°*”˜

 

For reasons Ian doesn’t understand, they take a month to make their place look like a home. An entire month and finally they can stop walking over boxes and their apartment is finally livable. He looks around and sighs happily before heading to the kitchen to make his other half breakfast. Now that they’re living by themselves and out of their family homes, Ian is looking forward to how their lives will be. Their apartment and their furniture may not be much but its theirs. They’re working hard to make ends meet and at the end of the day they come home to each other. It’s a nice feeling, to know he’s started a life with Mickey.

Ever since he met the other man it’s all Ian has ever wanted to do.

 

                  ˜”*°•.˜”*°• + •°*”˜.•°*”˜

 

 Mickey comes home from his construction job feeing exhausted and needing extremely cold water and a hug from his boyfriend.

"Ian?" He's met with silence. "Ian." Mickey goes to the kitchen and opens their fridge. The stupid thing fails sometimes but he hopes this is not one of those days because he is so thirsty.

It's on.

Mickey chuckles with relief before pouring himself a glass of water and reaching for the ice cubes. After draining the glass and feeling better, he goes looking for the other thing he desperately craves. "Ian!"

When the redhead isn't in any of the rooms he's checked, Mickey heads to their spare bedroom that they never really use. But  when looking for apartments he'd gotten one with two bedrooms for when Ian feels like sewing and making something. Usually Ian gets lost in it and clothes, threads and tiny pieces of fabrics scatter everywhere making the space he's in a mess. So Mickey had figured this was a good idea. He didn't know making clothes could be a passion, but it is for the redhead. 

Mickey walks in to find Ian staring at the sewing machine standing at the corner of their second bedroom near the window. His boyfriend has his hands tucked under his armpits and he seems a million miles away. No wonder he didn't hear Mickey calling. 

"Hey." Mickey announces his presence quietly so as not to spook him. He holds him from behind and Ian breathes out before leaning into him. 

"Hey." 

"What are we doing here?" 

Ian kicks at the nearest box that Mickey knows contains different materials. "I quit." He says suddenly. "The cafe, I quit." 

Well, Mickey didn't expect that. They need that job. They need both their jobs even though Mickey works construction and Ian is a busboy. A job he knows his boyfriend hates, but still. He doesn't say anything though because he can tell Ian is going somewhere with this. 

The redhead turns around and looks at Mickey who's full attention is on him. "I know this has been a hobby till now but I kind of want to make a career out it and I think I can do it." Ian says pointing at the sewing machine. "Before you say anything, I know I should have ran it by you before quitting, but the witch -which is what Ian calls his boss- was all over me today. Yelling and screaming and I just, snapped!" He takes a deep breath. "I wanna do this Mick. I wanna make clothes professionally and sell them online. Lip already agreed to create a website for me where I can put up everything I make. Debbie's pretty confident people will buy my shit." Ian steps towards Mickey. "Babe," 

"Stop." 

"But Mickey," 

"Listen." Mickey cups both Ian's cheeks interrupting him again. "I'm in." 

"What?" Ian blinks. 

"I'm in. If this is what you wanna do, then you have my full support. Of course people will buy your clothes, you're a great designer." 

Ian smiles, his eyes filling with tears. "Yeah?" 

"Yes." Mickey nods and pecks his emotional boyfriend. He doesn't know how they're going to make it all work but if this is what Ian wants... "I'm behind you one hundred percent." 

Ian tilts his head. "Well, usually I'm the one behind you." 

"Shut up I'm trying to support you here." Ian laughs and kisses him. Mickey smiles into the kiss and returns it heartily, butterflies filling his stomach despite all these years together. "Wait," Mickey pulls back. "We don't have a laptop. How will you," 

Ian goes and uncovers the machine. "I will just make everything here, then take the photos with your stolen iPhone and then go back home to upload the photos with Debbie's help using the family laptop." 

That seems like one hell of a long process. "First of all, I didn't steal this, Iggy did," Ian scoffs. "second, this is your home now." 

Ian smiles again. "I'll make it work." 

Mickey looks at the old, faulty machine, wheels already spinning in his head. "Okay. My boyfriend is a fashion designer." 

Ian's heart fills with warmth at the pride in Mickey's voice. "Fuck, I love you." 

 

                  ˜”*°•.˜”*°• + •°*”˜.•°*”˜

 

 In two weeks Ian sold only one item to three different ladies. It's this blue denim strapless top with black buttons at the front. It seems to be on demand so instead of despairing Ian makes more. It helps that Mickey still supports his choice even if he doesn't have money coming in yet.  

The real hurdle comes up when he runs out of fabric and the machine breaks down for the third time two weeks later. He's on the L coming from the Gallagher house, doubting if he should have quit the horrible job he had. Maybe he should have waited for his designer job to pick up first. His heart dropped when he checked his site _Ian Gallagher Designs_. Only one single person had ordered the same top in three different colors. At least he had sold some guy a brown shirt he made the week before. 

Ian walks to their apartment feeling so sad. An emotion he doesn't encounter easily. He opens the house to the smell of, is that pizza? 

"Mick? Baby is that pizza?" Ian runs towards their coffee table and opens the box. He takes a big bite and moans. 

Mickey chuckles as he joins him with cold beers. "Try not to have an orgasm. Gonna make me jealous." He kisses Ian's neck since his redhead is busy devouring their dinner. 

"We haven't had pizza in a while." Ian says with his mouth full. "A long while." 

"Mmm." Mickey hums in agreement and reaches under the table. "Got you something else." 

"What?" Ian asks reaching for another piece. He pauses mid bite when he sees what Mickey's holding. He puts the pizza back in the box carelessly then gasps, covering his mouth with both hands. "Baby." He whispers and reaches forward to take the brand new laptop from Mickey. Ian caresses it and turns to look at his boyfriend. "How?" 

Mickey rubs the back of his head with one eye closed. "Well..." 

Ian narrows his eyes already predicting the answer. "How?" 

"I've been umm," Mickey takes a sip of his beer. "Working with Iggy and Colin for the past week." 

"Mickey." 

"Please don' get mad at me." Mickey takes Ian's hand. "But I see how hard you've been working and how fucking upset you get when you don't sell anything." Ian looks at Mickey with eyes that are clearly conveying how he feels about the brunette. "Don' look at me like that." Mickey says blushing. "There's money too so you can get new fabric. Maybe if you buy more material you'll have a variety of outfits to post? I figure that will get you more buyers." 

Ian nods tears coming down his face. "You didn't have to do all that Mick." 

Mickey takes the laptop and puts it on the table so he can straddle Ian. "Yeah I did. I love you and I'd do anything for you." He grabs the wet cheeks and kisses Ian fervently. 

"I guess I only have one question." Ian says after they've made out for close to ten minutes. 

"What's that?" 

"Where did you get the blue bow?" 

Mickey laughs and gets to his feet so he can guide Ian to their bedroom. 

"Maybe i should use the bow to wrap my dick. Could be _my_ gift for you." 

"Just shut up and fuck me." Mickey pushes Ian on the bed and jumps on him.

"Yes sir!" 

 

                  ˜”*°•.˜”*°• + •°*”˜.•°*”˜

 

Things definitely pick up after that. Mickey was right, with a variety of different outfits and materials of different colors Ian starts getting more buyers. He even gets Mickey to model the male clothes. It takes days and a lot of blow jobs but his boyfriend finally allows Ian to take his photos and put them online. Ian needs to showcase his items and Debbie already pauses with the female clothes so Mickey figured this was another way to show his support for the man he loves. Ian spends a lot of time in the spare room. Sometimes he even forgets to eat and Mickey has to call him from work and force him to drink water. He usually gets consumed once he gets starred. When Ian's not inside Mickey he's sewing. Especially after he start getting requests. It's uphill from there. 

Well, until his machine breaks for the umpteenth time two months in. 

.

Mickey is watching a boxing match while eating the pudding Ian always forces down his throat after a heavy meal, when he hears a loud frustrated yell. He pauses the match to rush into Ian's work space. 

"What, what?!" He exclaims eyes wide when he finds Ian breathing heavily, face red and the sewing machine turned upside down. "Ian?" 

"I have like fifteen pending orders and this stupid thing chooses _now_ of all times to do this?!" Ian is screaming now. 

Mickey already had plans to replace the thing but he hadn't made it a priority yet. Until now. 

"It's fine babe, it's okay." Mickey puts his hands out to try and calm down his boyfriend. He walks stealthily towards him like he's a man holding a bomb and takes both his hands. "Calm down. I'll get you a new one. I'll figure it out." 

Ian sags and drops to the floor kneeling on the clothes there. "I can't let you do that Mick. I've been working extra hard to get a new one I just haven't made enough yet." He looks up at his boyfriend who's watching him sympathetically. "You've already done so much." 

Mickey kneels too and pulls Ian to his chest. "Shh." He caresses his back and kisses his ear. "Shhhh." 

Ian exhales and visibly calms down. "I'll pay you back babe, I promise." 

Mickey wants to tell him he doesn't have to do that, but he's sure Ian already knows that. He doesn't want  his boyfriend to feel indebted to him though. But he will just tell him later because right now, in this state Ian just needs to feel like he's not taking advantage of him. 

“Hey.” Mickey says when Ian still hasn’t perked up yet. He tilts his boyfriend’s chin so they can look at each other. “Hey.” He repeats.

“I just wish you didn’t have to do all this stuff for me. If you get in trouble I will never forgive myself.”

“Not all the money comes from working with my brothers you know.” Ian moans when Mickey puts his hand in his sweats and grabs his flaccid cock. “I work very hard at the site.”

“Yes.” Ian hisses.

“I can't tell what you’re responding to.” Mickey laughs before swiping his thumb at the silt making Ian fuck himself in his calloused hand. Ian groans and Mickey pulls his hand away to push the redhead into lying down. He pulls the grey sweats even lower and licks his lips when the fully erect dick pops out. “Fucking love this cock.”

“Suck that fucking cock.” Ian encourages thrusting upwards and onto Mickey's full lips.

“Someone’s eager.”

“S’what I’m talking about.” he sighs when Mickey's warm mouth swallows him down.

Mickey smiles around Ian's dick, happy to have relieved his stress for the time being.

 

                  ˜”*°•.˜”*°• + •°*”˜.•°*”˜

 

Ian caresses Mickey's abs and thighs as the brunette rides him slowly on their bed. Working at the construction site has been very good to both those areas. It may be exhausting at times but Mickey does seem really happy there. He looks up at him and can't believe he landed such an amazing person as his partner. Mickey has been working so hard to get Ian everything he needs for his business, has sacrificed so much and Ian sometimes wonders what he ever did to deserve this man’s love and adoration.

      Mickey always told Ian that he would do anything for him and he has proved that so much the last few months that sometimes Ian thinks he's dreaming. He sighs loudly when Mickey lifts his hips then drops down and continues riding Ian with his slow pace.

“What are you thinking about?” Mickey asks with his eyes closed.

“You.” Ian replies dragging his nails down those beautiful thighs. “And how much I love you.”

Mickey opens his eyes and gives Ian that dimpled smile he will never get tired of seeing. “Yeah well you should, seeing as _fuck.”_ He curses when Ian thrusts upwards and into his prostate _._ “no man can ever ride you like I do.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Ian does it again while pinching Mickey's nipples and the latter cries out his name and picks up the pace on his riding. Ian spanks him and Mickey smirks at him as he rotates his hips in a way that makes the redhead cross-eyed. “Nggg…”

“That’s right. Nggg.”

“Fucker.” Ian plants his legs on the bed and fucks up into his boyfriend repeatedly. Mickey jerks himself off and tightens around Ian's shaft. Two minutes later they both cry out each other’s names as they reach their simultaneous orgasms.

.

“You wanna go look for an office space today?” Mickey asks as he lights up two cigarettes. He hands one to Ian before placing the other one between his lips.

“Think we’ll be successful on a Sunday?” Ian asks with a massive grin on his face.

“Relax Cinderella, not trying to go blind over here.”

Ian's business was doing so well they had decided it was time for him to stop working from the house. Ian couldn’t believe that his hobby was turning into a full blown career. He remembers when he first got into it. It had started with Debbie making him repair some of her torn doll clothes. Then she had demanded new ones. The Gallaghers barely had money for food leave alone doll clothes, so to stop her from crying Ian had learnt how to make tiny doll clothes. From there he’d gone to sewing up torn clothes for everyone in the house. Then after they got that laptop, he and Lip had stolen his old sewing machine and he’d learnt how to do the rest online. Suddenly it wasn’t just a necessity anymore, Ian started enjoying himself and he found himself loving to sew.

He had graduated to drawing outfits he pictured in his mind and turning them into something someone could wear. Fiona had been the first one to see the first shirt he ever made for himself. She had been so surprised but also impressed and couldn’t lose the opportunity to take advantage of Ian's new skill. So he had made her a dress that she’d been even more impressed by, that she went on a first date with it. That’s when Ian started thinking that maybe he could make money out of this.

It had taken his boss pissing him off for him to get the confidence but now here they were.

They were looking for space where he could operate on and he was making enough to hire one more person. Ian was so excited he was having a hard time containing himself. “Guess who’s gonna be his own boss?”

“You?” Mickey humors him.

Ian raises both legs and hands. “Me!”

Mickey just laughs and takes Ian's cigarette from him. “Fucking child.” He shakes his head before heading towards the kitchen naked.

 

                  ˜”*°•.˜”*°• + •°*”˜.•°*”˜

 

The day their lives turn around will forever the most memorable.

 _Ian Gallagher Designs_ becomes _Gallagher-Milkovich Designs_ two years one month later. They move their little company to the north side where they graduate from two rooms to a one story building with six rooms. They hire twelve employees since they have walk in as well as online clients now. Mickey quits all illegal activities, quits the construction company and they buy a truck. He starts making deliveries for their clients in Illinois and slowly but surely, they make a name for themselves.

It’s a few months into their growing business when Ian gets a phone call from a famous actress. The phone call opened doors and turned him into who he becomes years later.  
 Ian is supervising the employees on the upper floor and ensuring everything is up to par when he gets the phone call.

“Hello?” Ian answers, still distracted by Stacy who’s doing the hemming on a dress all wrong.  “Stace, no.”

_“I'm looking for Mr. Gallagher from Gallagher Milkovich Designs?”_

“You’re talking to him.” Ian gestures for Stacy to stop sewing so he can demonstrate wordlessly what he needs.

_“My name is Brittany Myers, I work for Mrs. Layla Fisher.”_

Ian gasps and drops the dress on Stacy’s lap so he can give all his attention to the phone call. “ _The_ Layla Fisher?”

 _“Yes.”_ Brittany replies. _“Formerly known as Layla,”_

“Alizada.” Ian finishes feeling his heart rate go up. “Oh my God.”

_“Yes. So she’s in Chicago and she needs a dress for an event she’s attending with her husband.”_

“Okay.” Ian is starting to sweat.

_“She had me Google designers in the area and she really loved your stuff. When are you available for a meeting Mr. Gallagher?”_

_Now!_ “My schedule is pretty flexible, so just give me the time and place and I’ll be there.”

 

                  ˜”*°•.˜”*°• + •°*”˜.•°*”˜

 

As soon as Ian hangs up he's rushing home like Mickey called to say the house is on fire. He practically kicks down their door –they live is a better spacious apartment albeit still in the Southside- but quickly takes a deep breath before unlocking the door. He finds Mickey in the kitchen whistling happily and putting groceries in the fridge.

“Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, BABY STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING RIGHT NOW!”

Mickey turns around with a confused look on his face. He's holding a coget and he points it at Ian like a weapon. “What the fuck?!”

“Igotacallfromafamousactressandshewantsmetomakeheradressforaredcarpetevent!”

Mickey drops the vegetable in the sink and walks towards him. “Sweetheart, I'm gonna need you to breathe.” Ian does as told. “Now say that again.”

“I got a call from a famous actress and she wants me to make her a dress for a red carpet event.” Ian repeats excitedly. “ _Me_ baby, me!”

“Holy shit, really?”

“Yes! I still can't believe it either.”

“Who the fuck is she? Google her.”

 Ian does then clicks on _images_. “That’s her, isn’t she beautiful? I just saw her on Scandal the other day.” He clicks on the second image. “That’s her husband Noel Fisher. He reminds me of you, a little bit.”

Mickey takes the phone from Ian and locks it. “I'm not that short. Fuck, Ian I'm so happy for you. C’mere.” He pulls Ian for a hug and his boyfriend is practically vibrating.

Ian breathes in Mickey's neck and inhales the calming breath. “I'm so nervous babe.”

“Hey.” Mickey pulls back hands still on Ian's shoulders. “You’re going to be fine. You can do this?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yes.” Mickey says firmly knowing Ian needs the encouragement.

Ian shakes his head looking at Mickey in awe. “If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be here Mick. I owe yo…”

“Shh.” Mickey silences him and pulls him down for a celebratory kiss that quickly turns into celebratory kitchen sex.

.

A few days later, Ian and Mickey watch on TV as Layla answers the question of who she’s wearing.  
From that day their lives were never the same.

 

 

 

 

                  ˜”*°•.˜”*°• + •°*”˜.•°*”˜

 

 

_ Now.  _

 

 

 

“Are these new shoes Ian?” Mickey looks at his boyfriend who just parked his black Camaro outside their just as expensive condo. The redhead leaves it in front of Mickey's brown Aston Martin –that he bought him as a birthday present- then gets out. Mickey waves the Italian leather shoes at Ian.

“You look so fucking hot standing there barefoot and wearing a short.” Ian grabs Mickey's waist and twirls him. “Those legs should never be hidden, ever.”

“Put me the fuck down you giant.” Ian laughs and obliges. “What did I say about getting me shit?”

“Hear me out,” Ian starts and Mickey raises an angry eyebrow. “I was at the mall,”

Mickey huffs and turns around walking back into the house. “All your excuses start like that _. I was at the mall._ ” He mimics making Ian laugh.  

“Why?” Ian asks taking off his own expensive leather shoes and designer coat. “Why are you so opposed to me buying you things? You deserve everything and so much more.”

Mickey throws the shoes on their couch and sits on the kitchen counter. He scratches his eyebrow with his thumb. “It’s weird, alright?”

He gets it. Mickey gets it, it’s not like he doesn’t.

He worked his ass off legally and illegally to finance Ian's business. He supported Ian when he quit his real job to pursue his passion. He was there for his redhead when he put up his outfits and didn’t get buyers, was there for him when he almost quit. For fuck’s sake he even modeled for his persistent boyfriend when he needed him to. Mickey knows he did a lot for Ian those many years ago. He was there. What he doesn’t like is when Ian acts like it was all on him.

It was Ian's creativity, Ian's mind, Ian's talent and hard work that got them here. Sure Mickey helped, a lot, but this is Ian, all of it and he wishes his boyfriend could see that he has done a great job too in getting them to where they are.

That aside, Ian spoiling him makes him feel like some spoiled brat who sits around and waits for his boyfriend to get him shit. Whatever he wants Ian always provides, sometimes Mickey doesn’t even have to voice it. They have a joint account and everything but still… it’s weird. Mickey grew up knowing you had to work tooth and nail to get whatever you need. So being handed everything on a platter feels…weird.

Ian walks towards him and caresses his thighs. “I know we had to struggle all our lives. I know we had to work tooth and nail to get where we are. But that’s the thing babe, we’re here.” Ian pecks him on the lips before proceeding to make his case. “It’s time to enjoy the fruits of our labor. We _earned_ this.”

“I can get you shit too you know.”

Ian shrugs. “If it will make you stop bitching when I buy you something then by all means.”

“So this is what happens when you make it to Forbes 30 under 30, huh?” Mickey teases trapping Ian between his legs. He lets his heel dig into Ian's clothed ass crack. He laughs when Ian’s cheeks turn pink. “I'm proud of you.” He whispers and Ian licks his lips invitingly.

“Thanks babe. I'm proud of us. Because if it weren’t for you-“

“Yeah, if it weren’t for me we wouldn’t be here. I know.” Mickey interrupts. “But, if it weren’t for you we wouldn’t be here either so I'm gonna need you to stop saying that.”

Ian pouts. “I don’ wanna.”

Mickey laughs and bends as Ian tilts his head so their lips can connect into a soft kiss.

 

                  ˜”*°•.˜”*°• + •°*”˜.•°*”˜

 

Mickey moans as Ian massages his shoulders. He can feel any tightness he had leaving him as those skilled arms knead his back, instantly relaxing him. “When did you learn how to do this?” he moans again. “Have you been taking classes?” It feels good. It feels so good. Ian has greatly improved his skills.

He shuts his eyes when he hears the sound of the massage oil being squirted into Ian's palms before the latter rubs his hands together. He feels his legs get uncovered then the experienced hands start to work on the left one. Mickey wonders why the fuck Ian covered his ass and why he's not massaging it yet.  Usually Mickey has to literally run away from Ian in order to get the redhead away from his naked ass.

With his eyes still closed, he asks. “Can you go a little higher?” the hands massaging him stutter but keep working on his legs. Mickey lifts his head. “You mute now?” he goes to turn around but there’s a hand on the back of his head pushing him to lie back on the pillow.

Mickey relents but only because this massage feel amazing. He just wishes his pervert boyfriend would play with his ass a little. He's almost fallen back asleep when he hears Ian's voice in his ear. “Feel good?”

Mickey gives him a drowsy smile. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Ian kisses his cheek. “Here, have some coffee. Thanks Paul.”

The hands touching him disappear and Mickey sits up so fast he almost knocks the coffee off Ian's hand. “What the hell!” he shouts at the stranger’s retreating back before glaring at his boyfriend. “You let some guy into our room without fucking telling me?” Ian laughs and Mickey punches his arm.

“What? That question is funny!” he laughs some more even as Mickey glares harder. “C’mon babe, you enjoyed that.”

“Still shoulda told me.”

“You wouldn’t have let him.”

“Why couldn’t _you_ have done it?”

Ian hands him the coffee. “’Cause I'm not the professional. He is.” He points towards their bedroom door.

“No wonder there was no ass action even when I asked.”

Ian chokes on his coffee. “You did what?”

“Maybe if you’d warned me…”  Ian scrunches up his nose with a grimace before getting the covers with Mickey as they continue to drink their coffee. “How much did Paul cost anyway?”

“Two fifty an hour.”

“Two fif… are you out of your fucking mind?”

Ian laughs. “How do you feel?”

“I feel great but two hundred and fifty dollars for a fucking massage?” Ian takes Mickey's cup from him and places them both on the side table. He licks Mickey's neck and behind his ear. “Dammit Ian.”

Ian doesn’t know if Mickey is moaning the loss of the money or moaning because he feels good but his aim is to distract him so he continues to kiss on Mickey and runs his hand through the black hair. The brunette moans and guides Ian's lips to his own.

“Fucking love you, you know that?” Ian asks, getting between Mickey's legs.

“No. Show me.”

“Your wish,” kiss. “my command.”

 

                  ˜”*°•.˜”*°• + •°*”˜.•°*”˜

 

”Happy birthday my love.”

Mickey blinks his eyes open where he dozed off on the couch waiting up for Ian. “My birthday was three months ago.”

“Was it?” Ian asks handing him the wrapped gift.

Mickey sees the [gold Rolex](http://www.beckertime.com/images/products/401.jpg) inside and sighs, titling his head at Ian. “We talked about this.”

“I know.”

“I don’t need a watch.”                

Ian takes his hand and puts the piece of jewelry on. “I’ll stop once you stop complaining every time I get you something.” He promises. “Let me pamper you baby.”

“God you’re stubborn.”

“Why you love me.”

“I don’ know who misled you but I only love you ‘cause you got a nine-inch cock.”

“U-huh.” Ian kisses his wrist before getting up. “Lasagna or macaroni and cheese?”

“The former.” Mickey replies inspecting his new gift and not believing he gets to walk around with something this expensive. “Do I wanna know how much this cost?”

“Nope.”

Mickey gets up with a heavy sigh and follows his boyfriend to the kitchen. “This won't stop anytime soon, will it?”

“Nope.” Ian pops the ‘p’ again.

Sighing again, Mickey lifts both hands. “Fuck fine, you can fucking… pamper me or whatever.”

“You need s’mthin?”

“Mandy told me I’d look good in an Armani suit for her wedding.”

Ian crosses his arms. “I'm gonna ignore the part where you’re choosing to wear the competition, and say… done.”

Mickey laughs and side eyes his boyfriend shyly. “Fucking unbelievable.”  

Ian leans on his elbows watching Mickey with a pleased smile. "Now that you're into this, what's your take on private jets?"

 

                  ˜”*°•.˜”*°• + •°*”˜.•°*”˜

 

Lip comes over to visit them one Saturday afternoon. He brings lots of beer and McDonalds. Ian shakes his head and digs in remembering a time when they couldn’t afford pizza. “To what do we owe this dis-pleasure?” Mickey asks earning a smack on his arm from Ian.

Lip shrugs. “Just wanted to thank my brother in person for my new car.” He says waving around his keys.

“Better not be more expensive than mine.” Mickey says looking at Ian.

“’Course not.” Ian grins at him before leaning back on the couch and turning to Lip. “And you’re welcome.”

Lip squints at Mickey's hand when he reaches for the beer. “Is that a fucking Rolex?” Mickey shrugs sheepishly. “Damn Ian, Debbie told me you were spoiling him but Jesus Christ.”

Ian throws an arm around Mickey's neck. “He deserves it. All of it.”

Mickey sips another cold beer to hide his blush. He's slowly getting accustomed to his boyfriend buying him stuff. Ian gets especially happy when Mickey accepts a gift without complaining about the cost or the act itself. So Mickey doesn’t fight him anymore. He accepted life would be so much easier that way. Ian is over the moon about it.

“You realize you letting Ian spoil you like this makes you look like some kept boy, right?”

Ian laughs while Mickey throws the nearest pillow at Lip. “Fuck off, I'm thirty years old.”

“Yeah but you don’t age so you basically look twenty.”

“Fuck. Off.” Mickey enunciates.

Ian pulls Mickey close to him so his boyfriend is practically on his lap. He pecks the side of his head. “Don’ worry babe, haters are gon hate.”

Mickey resists the urge to face plant on the coffee table, on purpose.

Ian on the other hand is swooning at the fact that anyone has noticed that he pampers his boyfriend. What they don’t know is, he doesn’t plan on stopping anytime soon.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Asante Sana for stopping by.  
> ლ,ᔑ•ﺪ͟͠•ᔐ.ლ


End file.
